Puinetukt Culture
The Puinetukt Culture was a complex society which emerged in the deep interior of Region A in the Early Bronze Age. Encompasses *Puinetukt *Allegen Material Culture Puinetukt housing is often primarily built of wood and hide, particularly in areas further away from the fertile river soils. Mud-brick building is more associated with cities themselves. The wooden houses are no less permanent however, being sturdy rectangular structures with arched roofs. Both kinds of housing are usually surrounded by a circular enclosure called an aasan-iwam. City walls are treated as the symbolic incorporation of the community into a household's enclosure. Ceramics are extensively utilised but the very finest pottery is made of jet. Bronze is utilised, although copper artifacts are more common at a utilitarian level. Gold, iron, and silver are all used as prestige metals, though gold is more valued as a trade good with other communities and iron is valued most of all. Sunstone is commonly imported as a semi-precious gem. Deinotherium and loxodont ivory is commonly used for detailed craftwork. Basalt is possibly the most valuable imported material besides tin, due to the great expense at having it transported from relatively far away. Textiles are generally made of llama wool, but recently a rare new material has become known to the Puinetukt sphere; silk. Society The Puinetukt are both farmers and pastoralists, with pastoral lifestyles becoming more common the further one travels from alluvial soil. Families, each associated with a self sufficient household, are further grouped into clans. Each city was originally formed by combines of clans which have subsequently become large clans in themselves. The cities are ruled by councils, usually a pair but sometimes there are more; more than four is considered a terrible idea after the infamous Ten Council experiment resulted in the total destruction of the city in question not long afterwards. Cattle are particularly revered in Puinetukt society, and sacrificed only in the most pious and bombastic of festivals (usually painted). The Puinetukt also have an extensive library of charms and rituals to placate the weather and wild animals, and are considered deeply knowledgeable by many other nearby peoples (not distinguishing between mystical and intellectual knowledge). The possession of valuable items like ivory and gold are a separate metric from the number of animals in your herd, both potentially signifying wealth. However, animals are generally more valued outside the riverlands than precious materials, with the exception of sunstone which is ubiquitously valued throughout the Puinetukt lands. Warfare is generally conducted without armour but frequently utilising bronze weaponry in all spheres. However, more organised military expeditions are beginning to emerge following an increasing need to safeguard tin routes from the east. Diet The most important staple in the Puinetukt diet is maize. This is used for fodder and to make cornmeal. This is supplemented with sorghum which is usually eaten as a whole grain, pink cassava, ivory sweet potato, figs, and shiny leaved condoo which is often grown in municipal orchards. Coffee is deeply valued as a stimulant, and a city that can guarantee agricultural labourers will receive coffee beans as rations is a prosperous one indeed. Coffee beans are typically eaten raw. Llama and pork, along with various game meats, are the most commonly eaten proteins with beef usually being saved for festivals. Dairy products are frequently utilised, with cheese being commonly eaten. Notes Many elements of ceramics and tool design are borrowed from the west, in particular those of the Te'kob culture.